UltraViolet
by the status is not quo
Summary: When the Parr family is relocated again during the summer after "The Incredibles", Violet must attend Sky High. Will and the rest are in their Sophomore year.
1. Prolouge

_**UltraViolet**_

A Crossover of "Sky High" and "The Incredibles"

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own either movie above. They both belong to Disney._

**Prologue:**

My name is Violet. I'm part of a family that you may not expect to be made up of super-heroes. There are my parents–Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl–, Dash, Jack-Jack, and me. We're all pretty much amazing, not to brag or anything. But really, we are in no way normal.

My mom? She can really stretch; she's more like a rubber band. My dad possesses the gift of super strength and agility…though he's put on a few pounds since he retired fifteen years ago from the Super world (there was a lawsuit, legal issue, riots, it's complicated). Dash is super fast–both physically and mentally, sometimes he misses things. Jack-Jack, well, he can do it all.

Me? I'm not so amazing. I can turn invisible and form force fields. Not much if your dad can stop a train with his fist and your brother can outrun a racecar.

We've been relocated a lot. You see, Supers aren't really accepted by the public, that's why there's the Super Protection Program, to make sure we don't get found out. Each time someone messes up we get moved to another city or state. Usually it was my dad that messed up…until we were allowed to be super again, only in costume, though. Syndrome's to thank for that.

And then…my dad messed up outside of costume, and we got moved _again_. But once we got settled into our new place, my parents dropped the biggest shocker of my entire life on me.

I had to go to high school…for Supers.


	2. Freshmen…

**1.**

"_Freshmen."_

I rolled over in bed, pulling the sheets over my head and trying to tune out the loud buzzing of my alarm clock.

"No…" I moaned, groping for the snooze when something energetic and heavy jumped onto my abdomen. "UGH!"

Dash bounced up and down on me. "Vi! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! First day of school! First day of school!"

Now I know how Marlin felt in "Finding Nemo". I shoved the nine-year-old off my bed with a grunt of dislike only to have him bouncing on my three seconds later, trying to wake me up.

"C'mon, Violet! You get to go to super school! That is SO **COOL**!"

Poor, innocent Dash. He didn't get that it was just like regular high school, only everyone had powers…and some would turn out to be villains after graduation. Dad once said that his first foe had sat next to him in Mad Science.

"Dash, get off me or I swear I'll squish you…" I grumbled, kicking my brother (literally) off the bed. "Get me when breakfast is ready."

"VIOLET…Listen to your brother," I heard my dad call from the kitchen.

Jack-Jack crawled into my room soon after, and pulled at my blankets as his way of urging me out of bed. He gurgled and laughed, grabbing my hand and sucking on my fingers. That was it; there was no going back after that little stunt. It was too adorable to ignore and he knew it. I sat up and hoisted Jack up onto my lap with my other hand, then used it to style his hair up into a neat little point. "I'm up now, you happy?" I giggled to him as he babbled on in baby talk.

"C'mon, Mom's making pancakes!" Dash cried happily, grabbing my slobbery hand and pulling me off my feet. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

I dug in my heels, "Dash, let me get ready first, 'kay? Gosh…you've never been so happy to get me out of bed…" I handed off the youngest Parr to Dash and shoved them both out of my room.

I opened up my closet to find mostly blue jeans and darker blue sweaters and sweatshirts. "Oh boy," I sighed, starting to dig through my stuff. Finally, I pulled out a light aqua-colored jacket, a white tank top with eyelet lace lining the bottom, and jean shorts. The look was topped off with black flip-flops. Once I was dressed, I snuck into the bathroom and tamed my hair and pulled it into a firm ponytail at the nape of my neck.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. If we hadn't been relocated and I was going to normal high school I would've caught Tony's attention for sure, maybe he would've even asked me out. Why did I have to be sentenced to this?

"Violet, honey?"

I turned to face the door, looking at my mother in her pink robe and slippers. "Yeah?"

"You look nice, trying to impress someone?"

I shook my head, "No. Trying to stay positive. The only guy I want to impress isn't going to Sky High," I replied as I headed into the kitchen.

My mood was dampened slightly, weather I liked it or not. A light frown showed as I grabbed a granola bar before bolting out the door, grabbing my backpack as I went.

"Gotta go! Want to get a good seat on the bus! Love you guys!" I shouted a moment before I slammed the door shut and jogging down the block just as the yellow vehicle pulled up. There were already people standing there, ready to pile on. This I noticed when I ran into the back of a boy about an inch or so taller than me and bounced off.

The boy whipped around, a glare marring his features. He was rough looking with long brown hair–accented with a stripe of red–and he wore a leather jacket. He snarled at me, "Watch it."

I shrank back with a small squeak and nearly started hyperventilating, afraid he was going to pummel me or shove me into the bus. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and it's my first year! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, Warren, lay off," another boy said with a chuckle. He stood next to a girl in green with his hand wrapped around hers. "She's new."

The girl spoke next, "Yeah, she moved in next door to Zach last month. Right?" she looked to me to verify.

I nodded nervously. "Uh-huh. I–I–I'm Violet." I spluttered, scrambling onto the bus after them after the doors opened. "Who are you guys?"

"Will."

"Layla."

The boy I bumped into roughly nudged me into a row, "Warren."

I fell onto the seat with a grunt. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Hey, you look sorta' familiar…are you related to…" Will started.

I sat up, "Superheroes? Duh."

"No, no! Mr. Incredible! He and my dad were apparently really tight back in high school."

I shrank back into my seat. "Yup. And Elastigirl. They're my parents."

Layla beamed and gasped, "You're one of the Incredibles! You're…Invisagirl, right?"

"Well, actually, I don't know my super name yet and it was a one-time thing…my family sort of got thrust into the whole 'Syndrome' thing."

Will grinned. "That's so cool, though. Already having experience and you're only a freshman. How long have you had your powers?"

My eyes widened. "As long as I can remember. My dad said I first showed my powers when I was a few months old."

"Dude…" he fell back into his seat next to Layla. "That's sweet."

"Not when you get relocated every few months."

"Woah, woah, woah," another boy leaned on the seat in front of him. "Your family's been _relocated_?"

"Yeah. The Super Protection Program? My dad got sued when he saved a guy trying to commit suicide and soon every super in the area had to retire. When I was two or three, Dad stopped a runaway truck in our neighborhood with his strength and we had to move. After that it started getting pretty common. After Syndrome was stopped we were let off the hook for a little, but then he messed up at work and we moved here."

"Tough…"

"Low Hero Tolerance where I'm from." I shrugged.

"That's just sad," a new girl said as she walked past me after she entered at the second stop on the route. "Poor you."

"Who're you?"

"None of your business."

I pulled back in disgust. Way to be welcomed into the school system.

The driver turned around to speak to us. "Okay, are you all ready to go?" A cheer erupted. "Let's punch it!"


End file.
